


hidden flames

by ohkeiji



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confessions, M/M, akaashi is embarrassed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohkeiji/pseuds/ohkeiji
Summary: “I think that you like me!” Bokuto declared.“What.” Was Akaashi’s eloquent response. “Why.”





	hidden flames

**Author's Note:**

> honestly fuck this quiet reserved always composed akaashi ive been writing!!! he’s a sixteen year old boy and damn u if u rly think im NOT gonna make him a flustered mess! anyways enjoy
> 
> (also my grammar is intentional there are like no question marks when akaashi speaks bc i imagine that even when he’s embarrassed he’s still deadpan ok now enjoy)

“Hey, Akaashi?” Bokuto looked up from his homework, a smile playing on his lips that was enough to make butterflies swirl in Akaashi’s stomach. Bokuto was sprawled on his bed, stomach down. Akaashi sat across the room, in a swivel chair in front of a messy desk. He spun to face the other.

“Yeah?” His fingers picked incessantly at his cuticles. He tried to force himself to stop, but instead his fingers began to tap on his leg. Just a glance from Bokuto was enough to make him feel… something. He wasn’t sure what that something was, but he did know it only intensified when Bokuto spoke to him, or clapped a hand on his shoulder after practice, or even looked at him. Now, as Bokuto gave him a level stare, eyebrow quirked, smile on his lips, Akaashi found it hard to focus on anything else.

“I think that you like me!” Bokuto declared.

_Oh._ That definitely gave Akaashi something else to think about. He felt the heat creep up the back of his neck, felt it crawl onto his cheeks. He wasn’t sure if it was embarrassment, or if there was some sense of shame to it. It took him another moment to realize that he had fallen silent for a beat too long.

“What.” Was Akaashi’s eloquent response. “Why.” He tried his best to hold a poker face and keep his tone deadpan, but his voice still wobbled slightly on the single syllable.

“I dunno.” Bokuto shrugged. He was trying to act innocent, but Akaashi could see right through his facade-- the corners of his lips were turned up in a way that only ever meant mischief. “Konoha may have made a comment or two, though.”

“Oh, god.” Akaashi rolled his eyes, slumping back into his chair. He dropped his pen to rub his hands over his eyes. Embarrassment still burned in his chest, but he was finding it easier to form coherent sentences. “What on earth did he say.”

“Not much.” Akaashi didn’t have to have his eyes open to know Bokuto was grinning like the cat who got the cream. “Just that you admire me.”

Akaashi dropped his arms and cocked his head to the side. “That’s true.” He _knew_ he was blushing but powered through regardless. “Surely that doesn’t warrant me having a crush on you, though.”

“He also said you shamelessly stare at me almost constantly during practice.”

_Damn you, Konoha._ Akaashi scrunched up his nose. “I’m just trying to look at your form.” It was a weak, flimsy excuse, but it kept him from wanting to sink into his chair until he melted into the floor and disappeared forever.

“My form is fine.” Bokuto insisted, sitting up on the bed. Akaashi let out a sudden laugh at that, both surprising himself and making Bokuto squawk in protest.

“You mess up from time to time.” Akaashi admitted with a small shrug. “But we all do.”

That seemed to make Bokuto perk up. “So you watch everyone else, too?”

_This is it. An easy way out._

“...Yes.” Akaashi nodded once, glancing away from Bokuto. There. That was all he had to say, only he found himself continuing before he could stop himself. “Though I do probably watch you more than the others.” He winced, feeling the blush come back to his cheeks as he further embarrassed himself. “Not in a creepy way.”

Bokuto was practically bouncing off of the walls with excitement at that. “Not in a creepy way,” he echoed as he stood up from the bed.

Akaashi nodded, once, unsure of where to go from there. His fingers tapped against his leg, impatience and nerves making them itch and burn. Bokuto clasped his hands together, spinning on his heels to stare down Akaashi. His eyes burned, smile wide on his face, dimples showing on his cheeks. The tips of his fingers suddenly felt like sparks, too hot and too quick as they tapped faster.

“So you watch me?” Bokuto questioned.

Akaashi swallowed. “Yes.”

“And Konoha was right?”

“Yes.”

“And you have a crush on me?”

Akaashi blinked. His heart beat pulsed through his chest, seeming to almost match the rapid pace of his antsy fingers. He knew there wasn’t any point in lying-- he had given himself entirely away at this point. Besides, Bokuto wasn’t stupid, either; he had posed the question in the first place, and he was smart enough to piece together the answer from Akaashi’s scattered answers.

Regardless, Akaashi still postponed his response, and only after a long, long moment he finally nodded slowly. “Yes.”

All at once Bokuto came to a halt. He stopped his excited humming, his constant movements, and looked at Akaashi hard. His brows furrowed. “Oh.” He paused. Eyes flicked away for a split second. “I wasn’t expecting for you to admit it.”

“I’ve given myself away, haven’t I?” Akaashi felt inexplicably small. He had been expecting a reaction, yes, but not _this_ . It was something he wasn’t quite sure how to respond to, and he felt his heart climb up into his throat. A tiny thought bubbled up in the back of his head, which he wasn’t quite able to push away. “I wasn’t expecting this reaction from you.” _Rejection._

Bokuto shrugged. “I thought I had a plan, but that’s kind of fallen through.” He almost fell back onto the bed, perching on the edge of it, not quite dejected but not excited either.

“A plan?” That was odd. He thought Bokuto didn’t plan ahead for anything except for volleyball.

“I was gonna sweep you off your feet!” Bokuto threw his hands up into the air, some of the earlier energy returning. “I was gonna convince you to tell me, I was gonna tease you about it, and then we were gonna kiss.”

Akaashi found himself near speechless. “That… Was that your entire plan?” His brain processed. “Wait.” He shook his head. “You were going to kiss me? So you--”

“I like you.” Bokuto interrupted. Standing once again, he approached to half-kneel half-crouch in front of him. “Akaashi, I like you.” The earlier energy had returned, the familiar golden eyes burning in a shockingly close proximity, and Akaashi’s brain short-circuited as all the blood in his body rushed to his cheeks. The only thing he could focus on was sucking in a breath, trying to get oxygen back into his body so his brain might work again. The strange sparkler feeling of his fingers raced up his arms, to his shoulders and down his entire body until he was sure his entire body was actually on fire. It was all sudden, all foreign and new. He didn’t know how to react, making the heat burn uncomfortably, borderline painfully, throughout his body.

“Akaashi.” Bokuto’s voice went quieter, softer. His hand was suddenly covering Akaashi’s jittery fingers, and he wasn’t sure how he didn’t see flames where they touched. “C’mon, don’t freak out on me. That’s what I’m meant to do.” His smile turned into something smaller, something more fond. “I got you.”

The sparks suddenly combusted into a near overwhelming heat, then simmered away into something more soft, more soothing. Akaashi could breath, and he greedily inhaled as his head gradually cleared.

“Sorry.” Akaashi finally spoke.

“You’re good.” Bokuto remained still in front of him, smile still lingering. Akaashi had to look away for a moment, rearrange his thoughts.

“That was quite unnecessary.” He turned back to look at Bokuto, having regained the ability to articulate his thoughts. “I understand if you wanted to poke fun at me, but having a plan? Bokuto, you never plan for anything. It would have made more sense for me or you to confess, rather than you just asking--” He cut himself off, furrowing his brows. “Why are you looking at me like that.”

Bokuto’s grin had grown exponentially throughout the other’s tangent, and he looked to be holding back laughter. “You really are something, Akaashi.”

Akaashi wasn’t quite sure how to respond. “Thank… you?”

Now that made Bokuto burst out laughing. “You like me, I like you. I told you I wanted to kiss you, and you still haven’t responded.”

Akaashi nodded once, unsurely. When he didn’t say anything, Bokuto laughed again. It was a bit more exasperated, but genuine enough to keep Akaashi from worrying.

“Well?” Bokuto asked once he had recovered. “Will you let me kiss you?”

He looked up at Akaashi with golden eyes, and yep, he was on fire again. Akaashi could _feel_ the heat rush to his cheeks. _I thought_ I _was supposed to be the smart one._ He shook his head to clear his thoughts, then said haltingly, “Um. Yes.”

Bokuto’s grin was bright enough to blind a man, hot enough to burn a wandering hand. But when his hand touched Akaashi’s jaw, his fingers were comfortably warm. For a split second, Akaashi wondered if his lips would be the same, but then Bokuto leaned in close and he didn’t have to wonder anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> ok but like. that recent hq manga chapter. spoiler alert but how akaashi literally went to fukurodani bc of bokuto... they're in love!! wow!! that's all i can say!! furudate said gay rights!  
> i know i said i was done w haikyuu but season 4 was announced so i HAD to write this. i had to revisit my favorite boys ok  
> um i wanted to write more but if i do this will be a very long end note so im gonna shut up now. kudos/comments are greatly appreciated and feel free to hmu on my [tumblr](https://ohkeiji.tumblr.com) alrighty bye


End file.
